thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
epers. The Gatekeepers were, Matt who had a wide variety of powers, Scarlet who could control and prevent weather, Pedro who had healing powers and Scott and Jamie who were telepathic twins who could read each other's mind and everyone else's, they could also control other peoples minds. After his defeat, the Gatekeepers imprisoned Chaos in another dimension along with his minions, the Old Ones. The Gatekeepers then built Raven's Gate to prevent Chaos from escaping his extradimensional prison. Raven's Gate Even imprisoned, Chaos had human followers to release him. Two of them were Jayne Deverill and Sir Michael Marsh, who sought to free Chaos and the Old Ones from Raven's Gate by using the blood of one of the Gatekeepers, now reincarnated as teenagers. The two captured the gatekeeper Matt Freeman, who was the first gatekeeper, and Sir Michael Marsh used Matt's blood to open Raven's Gate. With Raven's Gate destroyed, Chaos finally escaped from his prison and crushed Michael to death, having outlived his usefulness. Chaos then tried to get out of the power plant but when the gate opened it caused a whirlpool and Chaos was sucked back into the gate and the gate was then destroyed meaning that the old ones would never be able to get out of their prison using that gate again. Evil Star Another human follower of the old ones, named Diego Salamanda, sought to acquire the diary of Joseph of Córboda to open the portal to the old one's prison in Peru, but was pursued by Matt and another Gatekeeper named Pedro who was an orphan living on the streets of Peru. Diego successfully opened the portal, somewhere in a desert where all but one of the stars aligned. Diego Salamanda made an artificial star to open the gate and give the old ones another chance to escape from his prison, but was killed by Matt and Pedro in the process. the old ones had already broken free of their prison. Matt attempted to stop the monstrous entity and wounded Chaos in an ensuing battle, but Chaos easily gained the upper hand and nearly killed Matt. With his enemy unconscious, Chaos and the Old Ones fled and went into hiding, leaving Matt for dead, but he was saved by Pedro using his healing abilities. Nightrise When Jamie and Scott are spotted by two men in the nightrise corporation Scott is captured and Jamie only just escapes with the help of the mother of another child who was taken by nightrise. Jamie is then transported to a world thousands of years ago. Jamie witnessed the old ones start the war, then confronted and defeated them with the other gatekeepers of that time. Chaos and the Old Ones (they really suck) were then incarcerated in another dimension to pay for their crimes. In the book, it is also revealed that his pawn Diego Salamanda is an agent of an organization called Nightrise, who sought to free Chaos to rule the world. Necropolis At the end of Necropolis, it was Chaos went into hiding in an ice palace since his fight against Matt at the end of Evil Star. He gave the order to begin the world's destruction after the gatekeepers were separated by a flood and scattered across the world. Oblivion Chaos has set up his palace in Oblivion, Antartica. It is suggested that he was the one that manipulated the time span of ten years between the Gatekeepers travelling through the door in Hong Kong and ending up in the seemingly post-Apocalyptic world. He has summoned his minions to become soldiers for his army, including corrupt world leaders. Chaos is so bent on revenge against Matthew Freeman, who wounded and therefore humiliated him in Evil Star, that he seems to forget about the other four Gatekeepers. He orders the Chairman of Nightrise Corporation to torture Matt and humiliate him in front of the minions of the Old Ones. After Richard Cole kills Matt by plunging the sacrificial tumi into his heart, and Scott Tyler sacrifices himself to open the 25th door in Oblivion. Past Matt and Flint are brought forward in time to fight the Old Ones. They give the other Gatekeepers weapons and fight Chaos. They each embed their swords in him, forming a five-pointed star (their sign) and Chaos is vanquished. Personality Chaos is merciless, amoral and sadistic. The demonic King of the Old Ones, he torments humanity for no other reason rather than sheer entertainment combined with overall loathing for the species in general. He treats his followers with no mercy, flippantly killing those loyal to him over plight annoyances or for small amusement. He is patient and cunning, instead of making himself and his followers presence aware in the world after he was freed he waits in the shadows, creating disasters, playfully tormenting with humanity and amassing more followers with influence to help find and kill the Five. In his twisted way, Chaos is very intelligent. He can manipulate humans with ease to do his dirty work for him, moreover he preys on those corrupt, to begin with and usually twists events to make it appear that humanity is evil or the world will end eventually anyway, he will promise them with great rewards but never truly feels any obligation to humans and instead will introduce them to a more gruesome fate. An example of his loyal followers are Jayne Deverill, Sir Michael Marsh, Diego Salamanda, the Nightrise Corporation, The Chairman, Father Gregory and Jonas Mortlake. Despite his intelligence, Chaos could be too arrogant and short-sighted at times. This led to both of his defeats, he believed his victory was certain after killing Sapling but wasn't aware that when a Gatekeeper is killed he or she is replaced by past or future self. He proves incapable of learning from his mistakes and, despite it resulting in his defeat the first time, with Scott and Matt { both being dead he chose to gloat over his impending victory, forgetting that they would be replaced by their past selves. Trivia *Chaos is the only villain to appear in all five books. *Chaos is the archenemy of the Gatekeepers. Category:Mass Murders Category:Demons Category:The Old Ones Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies of The Five